


The best is yet to come

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [10]
Category: USM, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Prompt Request: Person A being very excited about it. For whatever reason, something bad happens at the event and they end up going home early and quite upset. Later on, Person B puts on some music and Person A and Person B dance in their living room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa!! Sorry it took me such a long time to do this ;w; as usual busy with school and I’m trying to update my other fics as well ;w;
> 
> But I totally adored this idea! Also, the sender was so polite saying please and all that, I like that <3
> 
> Anyways! Idk how the hell US proms go, so this might be a little inaccurate but, hope you guys still enjoy <3
> 
> JS prom is the thing here, like Junior-Senior prom. Is that a thing in America? idk, but it exists here lol
> 
> I got the title from my favourite band Hinder lol, listen to their song The best is yet to come, it's not all that related to the fic but I like it still ~

 

It was an understatement to say that Peter was excited. Because the brunet was downright ecstatic and nearly vibrating with joy. In all his years of existing, Peter had dreamed of going to prom with someone he really liked. When he had first entered high school, he thought his fate for enjoying prom was doomed. Since back then, he was bullied for being that nerdy kid.

But right now, Peter was practically glowing with happiness. Him and Danny had been going out for months now; their relationship not so much of a secret. When they had gotten together, everything was great and wonderful. And when Peter had remembered about the upcoming prom; he was practically blabbering on and on about it.

Something about his dream attending such things with his lover and getting all suited up.

Danny for his part, was just happy to be able to do such normal teenage things and most of all, to spend more time with Peter.

The day of the awaited prom had arrived. Peter rented out a nice suit just for this occasion.

“Oh, Peter! You look amazing!” His Aunt May cooed at him, adjusting the tie that he wore.

“Thanks,” The brunet replied back, unable to hold back the goofy smile that was plastered upon his lips.

“So, are we all set for your date?” She asked with an all knowing smirk.

Peter could feel his cheeks blushing hotly. “Ye-yeah, everything’s all set! Checked myself like 5 times tonight.” He tried to jokingly laugh but, his sense of humour was all over the place. Since for once, Peter was nervous.

“Don’t get too–” Aunt May couldn’t finish her sentence as the door bell suddenly rang. “Oh, that must be Danny!” She said in glee. “You get ready! We’ll be leaving in a jiffy now.” Aunt May said before hurrying down to answer the door.

Peter adjusted his collar whilst taking a deep breath. This was it, he was finally doing one of those normal teenage things that he wanted to do and go to prom with someone he really liked.

__With his boyfriend to be exact._ _

The brunet bit on his lower lip; he just can’t believe that this day had finally arrived. One last look at the mirror and he came down to greet his date. Peter came to a halt in the middle of the stairs as he stood there staring at Danny. His boyfriend had worn an all white tuxedo; his hair was tied to make a small pony tail but, some strands were left.

All in all Danny looked amazing and Peter is afraid that his boyfriend’s beauty may have paralyzed him for a moment.

“You look amazing Peter.” Were the words he heard Danny say, the blond smiling at him. Danny himself couldn’t help but stare at Peter, but at least he didn’t become a momentary mute like Peter.

The brunet felt himself blush, walking down the stairs as Danny held his hand out for his boyfriend. Once Peter had descended, Danny turned to Aunt May this time. “I shall bring him back before the hour strikes 12.” He says with a smile.

“12?” Peter came back to his senses as he turned to Danny with an arched brow. “Uhm dude, we have like an after party that’s till 3 a.m.?”

It was Danny’s turn to look at Peter. But, this time with a clueless innocent reaction as he blinked a few times. “Ah, is that so? Then, we shall party until 3 and return by 4 or 5!” Danny smiled giddily.

“Oh, I have outmost trust in you Danny! Now hurry on, I have to go to my own girls night out.” Aunt May said as she practically pushed the couple out.

Peter couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips when he saw their ride. It was a white limousine. He turned to Danny whom only smiled at him; but Peter’s shocked face may have given the blond a different idea since Danny’s face turned to one of concern.

“Is it not to your liking Peter?” Danny inquired rather flustered.

The brunet was quick to shake his head. “Of course not! I just... I didn’t think...”

“I have surveyed and researched about this prom thing. Apparently, taking a limousine to our destination is quite fashionable and favourable.” Danny answered with a smile as he ushered Peter to their ride.

“Yeah, favourable... Very __favourable.”__ Peter answered back as he continuing internally __’And pretty romantic.’__

Now that they were on their way to the hotel their schooled had reserved for their prom. Peter was once again feeling very nervous. No matter how excited he felt, there was still that creeping anxiety that he couldn’t quite get rid of. What if something goes wrong? What if he acts like a total weirdo at this party? What if he and Danny dances and he’s such a horrible dancer that he steps on Danny’s foot a lot? What if party doesn’t like the food at the party and ends up throwing up?

Actually, Peter feels a bit fatigued and nauseated right now that he might just--

“It’s going to be fine.” Danny interrupts his negative train of thoughts as the blond took hold of Peter’s then, kissed it. “We’re both going to enjoy this yes?”

“Ye-yeah...” Peter replied back with a bit of a stutter. He leaned in close to Danny, reveling in the warmth and comfort that Danny provided. Slowly but, surely Peter relaxed and stayed close to Danny till they came to the hotel of their prom.

As they came to the entrance of the hotel, Peter whipped out his phone to try and contact the others.

“Should I get us drinks?” The blond inquired.

“I’ll come with you.” Peter replied back as he lightly swayed their intertwined hands.

“I wonder what they would be serving here though. I’ve read a lot about this high school proms that everyone’s so excited about. Food and dances and coronations.” Danny as they came to a bar and ordered drinks. “It’s like any normal party but, only for high schoolers!”

“I remember you saying before that you guys don’t have proms in K’un Lun. Good thing you moved here to experience it.” Peter said as he grabbed a hold of their drinks and took a sip from his.

“Well, I wouldn’t entirely say we don’t have them. It’s more like, a mix of graduation and prom maybe? Or maybe just graduation itself where there’s a party as well.” Danny explains off with a nod of his head.

“Still! You have to wait till graduation!” Peter replies back rather flabbergasted.

The blond chuckles, giving a light little kiss on Peter’s forehead. “Yes, which is why going to prom is such an experience!”

“You know, I really do think that I’m more excited about this than, you. Which should be considered weird since, you’re the one who’s never even heard nor been to parties like this.” Peter stated with an arched brow.

“Well, no proms at my home but, we still do have parties.” Danny replied back.

“Guys!” The duo’s attention was averted as Luke and Jessica came to them.

“Hey guys.” Danny started as he came to his bestfriend. “Your date looks stunning Luke.” Danny commented with a smile as he looked to Jessica. “You look lovely Jess.”

“Flattery won’t get you nowhere here Danny.” Jessica said with a chuckle. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Look who got all dolled up.” Luke teased the blond as he playfully nudged Danny’s stomach; making the blond sputter a tad. “You even pulled up your hair!”

“Yes, I have prepared.” Danny chuckled.

“I think the events gonna start soon. We better get in.” Luke said as he gestured with his head for Danny and Peter to go in first to their main room.

So far, the prom was going great. Peter was having fun and he liked how both him and Danny were tip-toeing at first at their dance until, they eventually found their rhythm. There was as usual the presentation of high school memories wherein they projected in a big screen pictures of the juniors and seniors.

The night was incredible and perfect--

Except for one little thing that happened.

They’d only gotten to a few dance numbers and the middle of the memories presentation; which in Peter’s calculation an hour into the prom. Where trouble brewed about.

Peter and Danny were relaxing for a moment when they both saw the wrecking crew. They stood by the large glass windows of the hotel and they could see very clearly that the gang of villains were headed straight towards their hotel. No words were exchanged, both boys only glanced at each other before they nodded and headed out to get their teammates.

The duo split up for a moment, Peter grabbing Ava from dancing with MJ. To which the two girlfriends did not take to kindly, but once Peter had given that look to Ava. The other knew they had work to do; the raven apologized to MJ. Telling her that they had important stuff to do that she forgot and that Ava will be back in a minute.

MJ had reluctantly agreed and let her go.

A minute later they reunited with Danny and Luke. In a hurry, the team went out to change into their hero clothes.

Yet, as soon as they finished their change of appearance the crew had already wrecked and gotten inside the hotel. It seemed that, there were two parties that were happening at the hotel. One was Middleton’s high school prom and the other was a business party of some… __very notable people__.

The first party to get affected was of course the high school prom; being a couple of floors near the ground floor. It was easier for the wrecking crew to disrupt the party. Floods of teenagers ran to the nearest exit; which was beneficial for the trio as they didn’t need to think that much about civilians whom are in danger.

Peter quickly slinged a couple of webs at their enemies as he turned for a quick second at Ava. “White Tiger! Call Nova!” He shouted out to his teammate as he quickly thwipped a Pilediver and Wrecker together.

On the other side, Powerman and Iron Fist were working together to beat the other members of the wrecking crew. But, one of them had tried to escape, crashing through walls and repeatedly trying to destroy each pillar. It seemed that the villain’s plan was to make the hotel collapse so that they could get too the businessmen above, or worse so that they could evidently end the lives of those people.

Peter was quick to follow through the villain; webbing him on his feet. And just when he was about to give a knuckle sandwich to the villain, Nova had beaten him to it. The human rocket was quick on his feet., quickly coming to their aid as they both punched the man to get him to see stars and to eventually pass out.

“Woohoo! Good one team! What would you guys do without me?” Nova said haughtily, clearly proud of having to be the one to end the fight.

“Uhm, excuse me. You were clearly late for 20.4 minutes on my watch. Your V.I.P. attitude is tearing us apart.” Peter teased the younger.

“Shut up webs!” Nova retorted back, darting his tongue out to the other.

“All is well, so no need to fight among camaderies.” Iron Fist came up behind them, stopping the two from the little fight that they think they could brew up at any moment.

“He started it!” Nova quickly pointed a finger towards Spiderman.

Spiderman pulled his hands up, trying to look innocent. “I was just telling the truth.”

“Spider,” Iron Fist said with a tone of voice as he crossed his arms against his chest. Sometimes,the duo can be so childish against one another.

“Alright alright, sorry Nova.” Spiderman said and Nova looked at him smugly.

“Apology accepted webs.” And he walked away to get Powerman and White Tiger.

“Already contacted SHIELD. They’ll be here any minute to get these guys.” White Tiger explained off.

And that was how their night continued on. The team helping out the other SHIELD agents to load up the wrecking crew and cleaning up on the debris and other damages that may be dangerous to civilians.

It was around 2 in the morning when they had fully finished their work.

“I’m beat.” Nova said.

“MJ’s been calling me all night. I gotta take this you guys; see you tomorrow.” White Tiger said as she bid her teammates good bye to answer her phone and get some privacy.

“I need to check up on Jessica too.” Powerman said.

“I hope she’s alright. See you tomorrow.” Iron Fist told his bestfriend.

“And I’m going home. How about you two?” Nova inquired.

“Home too probably.” Iron Fist answered for both him and Spiderman. He glanced to his lover and saw that Peter was not in a good mood. He had noticed a negative aura surrounding his boyfriend as soon as they finished beating up the wrecking crew. Peter had become more gloomy and less talkative.

“Spider,” Iron Fist lightly nudged his lover.

“Huh?” Spiderman was taken out of his momentary trance of despair as he looked to Nova and Iron Fist. “Oh, uhm… Yeah, home.” He answered with a shrug.

“Cheer up webs, there’s still a next year right?” Nova said; everyone knew that out of everyone in the team Peter was the one who was looking forward to the prom most.

“Yes, so shall we?” Iron Fist said with a smile; he grabbed a hold of his lover’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Ew gross, get a room guys.” Nova teased as he flew up, ready to go home.

“Shut up light bulb! Go back to stalking that chipmunk!” He teased back.

Nova flushed bright under his mask; luckily it wasn’t obvious to the couple below him. But, Spiderman and Iron Fist knew of his little crush on the smartest kid in their school. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t keep himself from checking on the other’s social media accounts because hey! Amadeus Cho was one cute and irritatingly smug and amazing nerd!

“Shut up webs! You’re just jealous cuz you can’t beat him!” Nova retorted back; hitting Spiderman right at his pride. He quickly flew away so the other wouldn’t tease him anymore about his crush.

“Spider.” Iron Fist scolded his boyfriend once again.

“Yeah yeah, but he started it this time.” Spiderman reasoned out.

Iron Fist could only roll his eyes, dragging Spiderman back to his house.

When they got dressed back to their suits and came back to Peter’s house; the brunet’s sour mood came back in full force. It wasn’t fair at all that their night got ruined because of those stupid villains. It wasn’t fair that the dream day Peter had been looking forward to ever since just got wasted away like that.

It wasn’t fair.

Peter slumped down on the coach, wanting nothing more than, to wallow in despair. The night was perfect, he had his boyfriend with him, his friends were right there, everyone was enjoying and Peter was having the time of his life… But, it all just blew away like that.

“Peter.” Danny called out to him in his melancholic trance.

Peter could only reply back in a grumble. Danny sat himself beside Peter, hugging his boyfriend’s waist as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better Peter?” Danny inquired.

“Maybe, if you could bring back time and prevent that disaster from happening yeah.” The brunet replied back in a groan as he shifted closer to rest his own head on top of Danny’s. “I’m just really bummed out. I was really looking forward to this you know?” He admitted.

“I know.” Danny said as he nuzzled against the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “But, maybe I can make it up to you?” The blond suddenly said as he looked up to Peter with a smile.

“And how would you do that?” The brunet inquired with an arch of his brow.

Danny quickly stood back up to his feet, a wide smile on his lips as he said. “Alright, here’s what you will do.” He explained off as he took Peter’s hands then, made the brunet stand up as well. “You will get freshened up and fix yourself again as if you are just going to the prom.”

“Oh Danny come on--” Peter tried but, was quickly silenced by his lover with a kiss.

“Peter, just do it. I’ll give you uhm…” He contemplated for a moment then. “30 minutes to get ready. I will have to do some things then, come back down here, okay?” He urged on.

Peter didn’t have the heart to turn down his lover so agreed. “Alright fine, I’ll be in my room then.” And with that he walked upstairs but, once again Danny called out to his attention one more time.

“And Peter!” Danny said. “Whatever you do, do not peek! I’ll call you when everything’s ready.” Danny said and Peter went up.

There wasn’t much to do; he didn’t feel like taking a shower so Peter vouched for just cleaning his face and all that. Maybe washing his hair too then, brushing his teeth and all that. Actually, it almost felt like Peter was just getting ready for bed… If it wasn’t for the fact that he was fixing his hair again and that he was putting on cologne so that he didn’t smell all that bad for Danny.

But all in all, Peter had to wait on his bed. There wasn’t much to do and 30 minutes was pretty much a long wait for the brunet. He checked his phone, going through his newsfeed and checking twitter occasionally.

There really wasn’t anything all that interesting, except for the fact that Sam and Amadeus Cho were chatting on twitter about a new game they were playing.

Yuck, he doesn’t want to see that.

Instead, Peter just vouched to read the news. Tony Stark and his new inventions, tinkering on with his iron suits. It was an interesting subject that fascinated Peter to be honest and he would’ve spent all night reading about articles related to it if his phone hadn’t started ringing.

Danny was calling him.

“Hello?” Peter answered.

“Peter! Come back down now, and go to your backyard.” Danny said excitedly as he quickly hung up on Peter without letting the brunet say something.

Peter stared at his phone for a moment before getting up from bed then, looking to the mirror first. His face scrunched up a little when he found his hair in disarray again, vouching for a couple of minute to fix it first before going back down.

“Danny?” Peter called out to his lover. All the lights were turned off and there was nothing but, the light from the backyard. Peter followed the light and when he came to the backyard, he couldn’t believe it.

There was a dining table with candle lights all around and soft music playing…

How the hell?

“Danny how did you--”

“I got some people to help me.” Danny quickly answered.

Yet, Peter wasn’t satisfied with the answer so, Danny gave in.

“Alright, I have called in some help. The driver from the limousine helped me get some of these stuff then, I had to order from some restaurants and all that… I’m sorry I took at least an hour to prepare all of these.” The blond apologized.

Although in Peter’s defense, he didn’t even realize that he was waiting for an hour.

There was light music playing and Danny took the opportunity to reach out his hand to his boyfriend. “May I have this dance?”

Peter couldn’t help the goofy grin that came to his lips. “You’re lucky nobody asked me yet,” He replied back and they both chuckled.

The couple danced slow, enjoying the moment and their time together.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Peter said in the midst of their dance.

“Well, I could not help it. I did not want to see you so… Down on the dumps.” Danny chuckled.

“But, seriously. This is so sweet Danny.” Peter said as he came to a stop so he can give a kiss to his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

Danny smiled, kissing Peter back sweetly. “Anything for you.”

“So, anyways.” Peter continued off as he looked to the dining table. “What food did you get?” The brunet asked. “Because to be honest, I’m really hungry now.”

The blond laughed, leading Peter to the table. “My favourite as usual Spider.”

“Ah, Chinese food.” Peter said with a nod.

“I am very considerate! I picked out lots of your favourites too. And this is from my favourite restaurant, so you can be certain that it is top quality.” Danny said and as they came to the table. Peter could tell that this favourite restaurant of Danny wasn’t just from __any__ normal Chinese restaurant. And by normal, Peter means the ones you just order take our from that are for middle classes.

Oh boy, this was actually turning out to be a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a sequel to this~ what do you guys think? II had some other ideas in store here but hmm... Couldn't think of where to add it so yeah... Should I make a sequel? ouo


End file.
